


filthy

by gxrecafe



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bottom Shieda Kayn, Breathplay, Bruises, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of spanking, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shadow Clone, Spit Kink, Sweat, There is no plot whatsoever this is pure porn, Top Zed (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxrecafe/pseuds/gxrecafe
Summary: "How long had they been there, Kayn wondered. How long had he been tied and teased to his limits by Zed’s hands and mouth, his cock and tongue? A familiar and comforting exhaustion crept at the back of his mind, fogging his thoughts and leaving him open,vulnerable. For Zed to explore and play, to pull the strings like a puppeteer, steer his mind to destinations of pleasures he had never known could be reached."
Relationships: Shieda Kayn & Zed, Shieda Kayn/Zed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	filthy

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny nasty piece goes out to Mochi and Nana hehe
> 
> I included both perspectives because I can

“ _Soiled._ ”

Zed spat on Kayn’s neck, fingers quickly moving to spread it down the length of it and over his chest. Kayn shivered at the feeling, neck extending to give him proper access, a small, broken breath crossing his lips. The flushed skin was already slick with a mix of sweat, spit, and cum, catching reflections of the large room’s dim, amber lighting.

How long had they been there, Kayn wondered. How long had he been tied and teased to his limits by Zed’s hands and mouth, his cock and tongue? A familiar and comforting exhaustion crept at the back of his mind, fogging his thoughts and leaving him open, _vulnerable_. For Zed to explore and play, to pull the strings like a puppeteer, steer his mind to destinations of pleasures he had never known could be reached. 

“Look at you,” Zed murmured, voice so low he didn’t even recognize it, lust webbed thickly amidst his words. “So fucking _dirty._ ”

Kayn whined underneath him, lips parted and ready, _waiting_. There was a slight quiver coursing through his legs, a constant little shake that made him pull against his tight restraints, rough rope digging into his flesh. 

Zed could not help but drag his fingers across the wet surface, taking it so unbelievably slow as he ran them along the length and many crisscrosses of the bright red rope, admiring how beautifully it complemented Kayn’s marked skin. How _pretty_ he was, all tied up and compliant when he had been talking back just hours ago. Goosebumps scattered over his skin with every inch Zed touched even though the air around them was thick and hot. Shivering even though he was sweating lavishly, drops pearling on his forehead and trickling down the column of his neck. 

The prettiest thing about Kayn was his scars. From battle, from training. Proof of all that he had endured, all he had overcome. Zed enjoyed kissing each and every one of them from time to time.

“You’ve always been so sensitive,” Zed crooned, a single corner of his lips curving up. “And it feels even better when it’s wet, right? That’s why you enjoy being so dirty; fucking _filthy._ ”

Kayn nodded silently, and Zed couldn’t stop a wicked smile from spreading on his lips at that. How good he was, still obeying Zed’s order of silence even though he had obviously reached the deepest point of submission inside of his own mind. Bound and blindfolded, teased for hours upon hours, knowing nothing but _feeling_. 

“Covered in my cum,” Zed groaned as his other hand drew circles in the pool of the thick substance on Kayn’s stomach, “ _your_ cum, too. So much of it, hm? How many times did you come already? Three? Four? Think you can come again?”

Zed was well aware he probably couldn’t, that it would send him up and over the edge. If there was one thing Zed knew by heart, it was Kayn. His body and its subtle language. Every slight reaction, every hitch of breath and movement. It was all easily translated, effortlessly perceived and understood by Zed. They had done this for years, from training to these _sessions_ ; getting to know one another completely, without a single exception. Learning more about the other’s body than they did their own, exploring every crevice with a passionate curiosity and drive to _know_ , to _remember_.

He sat back on his heels and pumped a good amount of lube on his own cock, surprisingly still hard after coming twice already. The sound itself, that faint _squirt_ was enough to have Kayn twisting in his ropes, stretched hole clenching around nothing. There were tiny drops of cum trickling down the rim, white against warm skin flushed with a dash of pink, such pretty colors mixing in together. And not far from that were the ghosts of older bruises, fading into a dull brown but revived by fresh marks, all beautifully red and even purple in some places. 

What Zed loved most was that Kayn would stay like this for hours if ordered to. He would comply with all of Zed’s orders because he _wanted_ it, because he trusted him, and Zed genuinely thought there was nothing more beautiful than that. The unspoken connection they shared, the unlimited trust they had towards one another. 

The control Zed held in his hands, the power, but especially the raw _need_ that Kayn had to be restrained, disciplined and ordered around—it drove him _wild_. 

But, at the same time, he had to be attentive. Careful even though he brought him to a breaking point, all within Kayn’s limits. Even if he could take all those hits, could be overstimulated to the point of breaking out in tears, he was only human. 

He was _Kayn_.

Zed’s past student. How had their relationship come to this? Zed pushed the thought away for now. 

The signs were there; that unnatural silence, too vocally unresponsive. No matter Zed’s orders, Kayn had always been very vocal, be it in the faintest of whines or heavy breaths. The stillness of his body was telling too, not even a single muscle clenching. His body was completely relaxed and just _taking_ it all; whatever Zed gave to him. The tears that trickled down the sides of his face from underneath the blindfold, silent but full of meaning. 

Kayn was unbelievably strong, could take so much it was sometimes hard for Zed to wrap his mind around it, and it took a _lot_ for him to cry. 

He was _close_ , and it made a deep shiver crawl up Zed’s spine. 

Close to breaking. Letting go. 

_I’ll take you there, Kayn,_ Zed thought, aligning the head of his cock with Kayn’s slick hole. He pushed himself in slowly, letting Kayn familiarize himself with his girth once more, watching with adoring eyes how his trembling lips parted, how his back arched and cock twitched in response. Zed could watch him like this all day, how his body reacted so eagerly, so _intensely_ to his faintest touch. Even after being tortured for hours, after being spanked until dark red bruises blossomed on his ass; feeling Zed’s skin against his own was far more intense. 

“Feel good?” Zed groaned, thrusting slowly but as deeply as he could, until there was no more space to close between his hips and Kayn’s bruised ass. “I’ll make you feel even _better._ ”

Zed stretched back to reach for a toy, curling his fingers around the thick dildo still coated in lube. He pulled his dick out and pushed back in, drawing a series of almost imperceptible whimpers out of Kayn. It was practically impossible for him to stay completely silent when he got fucked; overwhelmed not necessarily by the pleasure, but by the mere fact he was getting _fucked_ by _Zed_. That was all it took for him. Kayn could be teased and hit by countless toys and tools and stay composed; but if it was Zed’s hands doing the work instead, he lost it in an instant. 

As much as Kayn’s obedience fueled him, for the final part of their scene, Zed wanted to _hear_ him. All of his lovely moans and mewls, how his voice would crack in between sobs and beg for _more_. The way it got so desperate and breathy, high-pitched and whiny. So unbelievably loud and unashamed, no matter where they might have been, who could have heard them. 

Always _more_. Kayn was never quite satiated. 

Zed pushed the tip of the lubed dildo against Kayn’s entrance, watching with wide, admirative eyes how Kayn used every bit of strength left in him to hold himself back from groaning, the veins in his neck popping out beautifully. 

“Speak.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Kayn groaned immediately, breathing out as if a thousand pounds had been taken off his chest, “fuck, Zed, _please_ —”

“Zed?” Zed echoed, staying still, a single eyebrow raised. He ripped the blindfold off, unveiling a fluttering, half-lidded gaze. 

“ _Master_ Zed,” Kayn corrected, eyes immediately all soft, lips almost pouting. “Master, please—”

“Please _what_?” Zed asked as he pushed the dildo in a little deeper, gaze flicking fleetingly to catch a glimpse of Kayn’s hole sucking in both his cock and the toy. 

“Deep, _fuck_ —”

Kayn interrupted himself with a loud whine, eyes rolling back as his ass was stretched even more, the toy pressing up against his prostate just _right_. His hips jerked up and it only made the sensation grow, cock twitching and leaking. It was all red and swollen; it must have been so _painful_ to be forced to have another yet orgasm, and not only with one but _two_ cocks inside of him. Zed could only smirk at the thought. 

“You want it _deep_ , huh? Not sure you can handle both my dick and this toy so deep.”

“I—” Kayn groaned, chest heaving with every hard breath he took, “I _can_ , please, _Master—_ ”

Zed pushed both the toy and his cock to the hilt in one swift thrust, and Kayn _lost_ it. 

His moment of awareness was cut short as he was pulled deep in that headspace again, knowing nothing but the pleasure Zed gave him, the deep stretch and burn that sparked a wildfire in his groin. It spread rapidly through his every limb, bubbling in his veins. Back arched beautifully, broad chest clenched and stretched out. Zed let the fingers of his free hand travel across the expanse, swirling the tips into the mix of cum and sweat. Never quite drying on his heated body, still coating him. He relished in it; in the tightness sucking him in completely, in every marvelous reply of Kayn’s body to his contact. Reacting like Zed’s touch was searing against his skin, hot iron against the tender surface.

“How _filthy._ ” Zed spat on him, smearing it over a nipple swollen red. Perhaps he should have let the clamps on there. The silver chain connecting them together _did_ tend to get in the way. “Filthy _slut_.”

The name combined with a particularly brutal thrust had Kayn screaming out, neck stretched back as he simply _took_ it, not even trying to fight against his bindings. His muscular frame tensed up, tight in the rope wrapping around his torso and arms. Limp legs spread open and tied to the ends of the large bed, deep lines of muscle digging in the sweat-sheened flesh. Zed ate him up with his intent stare, feeling himself coming closer to yet another edge. It was a lot for him too, especially with what he had in mind for what was coming next. 

It was practically impossible to resist the thought with Kayn’s thick neck just _begging_ him to wrap his hands around it. Stretched back and on display, traces of Zed’s touch marking the length and crook.

But both his hands were busy, however.

Zed projected forward with the last of his focus and a shadow of himself appeared behind the bed. Kayn had no idea, too preoccupied with the cock and toy fucking him without a halt to notice, eyes even struggling to stay open. Devastating heat consumed Zed from the inside at the sight of his shadow clone coming closer, towering over Kayn’s lamenting face. These were no stranger to him as they had used Zed’s powers for much more than just fighting before. They came in quite handy, especially when Kayn’s brattiness seemed to take over his common sense. 

Kayn’s eyes sprang open when the ghost fingers wrapped around his neck. A thumb dug in its side, blocking the blood flow. At first, a cascade of hopeless moans trickled out of his spit-stained lips, and seconds later, Kayn’s traits grew lax, body relaxing against the bed. Zed stared directly at him, waiting for the sign. He kept thrusting, went even harder, one hand holding the toy in place as the other dug in Kayn’s hip, anchoring himself there. The grip was so tight Zed’s knuckles had turned white, new bruises blossoming under his touch, adding onto the collection of discolorations scattered all over Kayn’s body.

Just as Kayn’s eyelids went to shut, the shadow released its grip and he gasped for air, eyes widening and rolling back into his head instead. Zed slammed right into him and Kayn’s heavy breaths turned into broken sobs, a violent orgasm blindsiding him _hard_. Kayn clenched around him, his entire body seizing with the white-hot pleasure consuming him whole. Ropes of cum shot out of his dick, adding onto the mess over his stomach and chest, dirtying the ropes once again, even reaching his neck. He cried and cried, tears spilling down his cheeks as the build-up crushed him ruthlessly.

The shadow dissipated into thin air as Zed lost focus, abruptly hit by his climax. He pulled the dildo out and leaned down to kiss Kayn, caging him between his arms. He kept on fucking him, releasing his load inside, feeling it spurt out the sides with every rough slam of his hips. Lips languidly kissed him back, more of a mess of tongue than anything else. Moaning into each other’s mouths, breathing in the other’s familiar scent. The rush was blinding, sparking up Zed’s spine and sending him to new heights. 

When the high settled into a pleasant buzz, Zed brought his thrusts to a halt. He pressed his forehead against Kayn’s, focusing on his breathing, on calming down his own erratic heartbeat. But now was not the time to rest, no matter how drained he felt, and so he pushed himself up and finally pulled out. Zed gave himself a short moment to admire the mess of cum and lube trickling out of Kayn’s ass, fingertips unconsciously smearing it over across the inside of his thighs. 

What a devastatingly beautiful sight he was; bound in red rope and covered in come and spit, skin flushed and sweaty, hair disheveled and sticking to his tear-stained cheeks. Zed committed the image to memory, etching it in its depths as he undid the knots and freed his limbs. Here and there, he massaged the spots that seemed particularly tense, smiling at the soft moans that rolled off Kayn’s tongue. And then he would praise him; telling Kayn how well he did, how well he took it. How good he was, how beautiful he looked. Even exhausted, Kayn still grew flustered at Zed’s praise, trying to hide behind his arm. 

“Alright, let’s get you cleaned up,” Zed said, pulling his arm away. 

“Can’t move,” Kayn mumbled, sprawled over the sheets. 

“You don’t have to.”

Zed slid his arms under Kayn’s body, lifting him up and off the bed. One around his shoulders, one hooked under his knees. He carried him like that, walking out of his bedroom and into the long corridor, basking in the cool air. It had gotten so warm in that room; the air thick and hard to breathe, reeking of sex. Not that he minded, as he quite enjoyed when it got that nasty. Especially when Kayn begged to be soiled. 

“Mmm,” Kayn hummed, nuzzling Zed’s bare chest.

Zed glanced down at him. “Yes?”

“Master Zed…” he added, but trailed off. 

“What is it?”

Zed chuckled when he realized that Kayn was already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/gorecafe)


End file.
